


Green and Silver (A Love Unlike Ours)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, angsty, bad misunderstandings, idiotic bestfriends chanbaek, idiots to lovers, slytherins chanbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: “Chanyeol, in the future, will you marry me?”Chanyeol laughed and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.“You know it doesn’t work that way, Baek. We’re purebloods, we can’t choose who to marry.”Chanyeol might have seen his dejected expression, and so, he added : “...but we can choose who we love.”Chanyeol smiled at him while saying these words. Baekhyun’s young heart may have skipped a few beats.They were five then, and thirteen years later, Baekhyun realizes the gravity of Chanyeol’s words.And what exactly it means to be a pureblood and in love with your best friend.





	Green and Silver (A Love Unlike Ours)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the re-edited version of an old fic with the same name. making it a two shot to easier finish it. angsty second chapter coming up!!! haha anyway, i hope you like this introduction :") A thank you for "Heart says yes, mouth says no" reaching 1000 kudos ♡

_“Chanyeol, in the future, will you marry me?”_

_Chanyeol laughed and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair._

_“You know it doesn’t work that way, Baek. We’re purebloods, we can’t choose who to marry.”_

_Chanyeol might have seen his dejected expression, and so, he added : “...but we can choose who we love.”_

_Chanyeol smiled at him while saying these words. Baekhyun’s young heart may have skipped a few beats._

_They were five then, and thirteen years later, Baekhyun realizes the gravity of Chanyeol’s words._

_And what exactly it means to be a pureblood and in love with your best friend._

 

“Hey Baek, are you watching our quidditch practice later?” Baekhyun’s musings are disturbed by a deep voice that could only belong to one person and one person only. He looks up from his unfinished homework, already frowning at his grinning best friend. 

Chanyeol looms over him with his tall stature, casting his shadow over his homework and their other sleeping friend Jongdae, who was in front of Baekhyun. He is grinning at Baekhyun, the first the latter received after not seeing the taller for the whole day save for breakfast earlier. It is like a balm soothing an ache Baekhyun didn’t know existed within him.

“No, why would I?” Baekhyun huffs jokingly, going back to his parchment and trying to read without light. In turn, Chanyeol whines, quite loudly that librarian Yixing casted a glance towards them in warning. This is their cycle, this is what they always do. They push and pull, never quite knowing when to stop.

His attempts at ignoring said best friend are futile, as a moment later, he could hear the tell tale signs of giggling from the occupants of the next table over. Looks like the other students in the library had realized who the newcomer is. 

Chanyeol turns his head towards their direction - a group of three girls and two boys from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor - and winked. Clearly, he enjoys his unrivaled fame in this school of witchcraft and wizardry. Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol took the seat beside him, maybe to grovel at him to attend a godforsaken practice of their house team. Something which Baekhyun does not understand the reason for when he had no interest in the sport whatsoever.

(The star player, however, is another story.)

They sit there in silence, except for Jongdae’s light snores. Baekhyun goes back to opening his book on magical creatures for his research. Chanyeol did what he always does when he’s disturbing Baekhyun at moments like these.

Stare at Baekhyun. Intently.

Unable to contain it anymore, Baekhyun snaps. “What do you want?” He is already anticipating whatever crazy idea Chanyeol has now come up with just to disturb him on his day.

Despite both being seventh year students, they barely see each other as they’ve chosen different paths. Baekhyun was still determined to be an auror so he has taken up advance subjects to secure a spot in the ministry, while Chanyeol is well on his way to become a professional quidditch player. But even so, at the end of the day, they always end up seeking each other out.

Baekhyun might deny it but giving in to Chanyeol’s whims gives him a little satisfaction internally, especially whenever he sees that ‘happy virus’ grin gracing his handsome face and directed towards him.

“Hurry it up, I still have homework to finish.” He reminds the taller, when he resorted to being shy. An act that was well practiced and perfected by the guy knowing how _weak_ Baekhyun is towards him.

 

“Watch the practice today! I was able to come up with a new plan with Sehun and Jongin, and I would really really love your opinion on it.” Chanyeol was pleading, even putting his hands together that inevitably made Baekhyun snort and let out a chuckle. Chanyeol beamed as if that was what he came to the library for. “Come now, Baekkie. I bet your homework's not even due for tomorrow.”

“Why would you want an opinion of someone who doesn’t even play the game, doesn’t know the rules of the said game and most importantly, doesn’t care about the game?” 

“Because you’re a good strategist and I know you’ll be able to point out faults in our plan. We’re doing practice with the Ravenclaw quidditch team and I know you’d be able to come up with counter attacks once they figure our team plan.” Chanyeol’s eyes are shining in determination - full of passion and dedication to the game. 

Baekhyun may not know the rules of the game or how it works, but he knows that he would do anything to support whatever it is that makes Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle like that.

“Just a little more Yeol and Baek would be giving in to you already.” Jongdae’s sleepy voice ends their intense staring contest and they both turn to their friend, only to laugh at his appearance. “Yeah, yeah, I know. My hair is a mess.”

“I can’t believe I’m third wheeling even when I’m asleep.” Jongdae complains, obviously still grumpy from his interrupted sleep, seeing as he hadn’t reached up to arrange his now messy poodle hair. 

Contrary to better judgement, and to the surprise of everyone including his best friends, Jongdae arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with that new poodle hairstyle. “Just give in, Baek. You always do.” He even had the gall to smirk at his bickering friends.

Chanyeol smirks and winks at Jongdae before turning back to his best friend, knowing how truthful Jongdae’s statement was. “Maybe you can third wheel too, but this time you’re awake.”

Jongdae snorts at the proposal. Trust Chanyeol to be cheeky and throwing comments like that offhandedly, not knowing how it affects his smaller best friend. But Jongdae knows just how much it affects Baekhyun, and how much he tries so hard to keep it hidden deep within him even if it’s obvious to everyone else except to the recipient of his affections. 

Jongdae agrees, nevertheless, to Chanyeol’s invitation and slowly did some lazy stretches similar to that of a cat, making Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh at him.

“Why are you even intent on finishing these, Baek? These are due two weeks from now?” Chanyeol exclaims, having seen what Baekhyun’s been working on - Potions.

After a few more sounds of knuckle popping, Jongdae answered that inquiry. “It’s because there’s a duel club meeting that week. Baekhyun can’t be distracted by homework.”

Baekhyun shrugs at Chanyeol’s slowly turning to awestruck expression. “Oh. I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” He is sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck even. Baekhyun uses that opportunity to gently hit him on the head.

“Too late for that, idiot. Now help me get my things in my bag so we can get to your great team plan sooner.”

Chanyeol agrees and together, the three of them worked together to return books to their shelves and put parchments, inks, and quills back to their bags. After that, Jongdae, with a tone of finality says, “Now let’s go watch that beautiful plan of yours come to life.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae chuckle in amusement when Chanyeol flushed in embarrassment at the latter’s words. It’s a cute sight: his larger than life ears go red, his cheeks go pinkish, and his eyes have a hard time meeting theirs. “It will be beautiful, I promise!” Chanyeol huffs childishly, and Jongdae ran up to put his arm around the much taller quidditch player.

“Hey, Yeol! Where are Sehun and Jongin?” Jongdae asks, arm still around Chanyeol and walking a bit behind them. “Already at the field. They’ve been waiting for an hour now, so you two better prepare because it’s your fault.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both react violently at that, which led to more laughter for the three.

In the beginning, it was only the two of them, then Sehun and Jongin started to be brought along by their mothers during their tea time; Jongdae’s friendship they discovered while on a rebellious trip to the forbidden forest during their first year in Hogwarts.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both came from closely associated pureblood families that lived close to each other. Thus, the almost daily afternoon tea between their mothers and Ministry related meetings by their fathers were inevitable. This, of course, entailed bringing the children along to the house decided to be the meeting place and putting them together to play with each other.

At first it was awkward, as all first meetings go, until Chanyeol enjoyed his chocolate milk so much that he didn’t mind when he snorted and it came out of his nose. Baekhyun laughed, not minding the mess it created in his room. Their eyes met and they laugh together - at each other and at their situation - then bloomed a friendship that lasted through the ages. 

From then on, every tea time and get together of their families stopped being annoying to the minds of the children - it turned into something they were excited about. Sometimes, they were even the ones forcing their parents to go to the other’s house when they were still too young to do the small trek alone and without a guide. But once they were old enough, they always disappear to different places and onto adventures only the two of them knew about.

They would swim in the lake near their neighborhood, try hiking the hills near theirs, or just play with each other in each other’s sprawling estates. It was then that Chanyeol discovered flying and playing quidditch. Baekhyun did too, but an unfortunate event of him and a broom ruined the sport for him forever.

It was equally enjoyable to watch Chanyeol soar ahead of him though - the taller’s laughter ringing in his ears and filling his heart with an unknown emotion. Whatever the weird feeling in his stomach was, Baekhyun ignored it in favour of watching Chanyeol’s mouth form the most beautiful smile while holding onto his Nimbus 3000.

Falling in love with his best friend, for Baekhyun, was just something inevitable. Every waking hour of his life, before and even after going to Hogwarts, was spent laughing and playing around with the taller. Trying to control the childish antics of the other, as he was the only one who has the power to do so. Chanyeol had always been protective of him all the time, better than his older brother ever did.

It was pretty obvious that they were going to stick together in Hogwarts too. Upon their first steps into the halls of Hogwarts, they already managed to capture the attention of almost, if not, the whole of the student body, including the teachers. They exuded auras unlike usual: confident, self-assured - students with promise.

Chanyeol with his tall stature, beautiful almond shaped eyes and sharp features, with a smirk ever so present on his mouth. Baekhyun, the opposite of him, with his angelic, innocent looks, droopy eyes and soft features.

They were both sorted into Slytherin - expected and anticipated - which made their parents proud and satisfied. 

Chanyeol became a member of the Slytherin quidditch team as the beater during their first year in Hogwarts, his great potential having been seen by Minseok, the team captain. He was so good at it, he was able to help the team achieve victory during that same year. This caused an increase in his popularity - the amount of fan letters and love confessions he received daily was insane.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun, inarguably the brightest wizard of their generation, joined the duelling club during their second year. Slowly going up the ranks until he was the president of the club when he was in his fourth year. Mostly winning all his matches in the club and establishing his expertise in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

Although they were wary of those approaching them, as they know their powerful family names could attract anyone, it all changed when they met Kim Jongdae. A silly, loud mouthed prankster from their rival house who has a smile that would make you feel better instantly.

They met Jongdae four months into their first year at Hogwarts, during an illegal trip to the forbidden forest by the two daring Slytherin students that had gone haywire with the two of them both losing their wands in the process.

“I can’t believe they’re not letting students enter this forest, what’s so special about it anyway?” Chanyeol asked while playing with his wand, twirling it and pretending to use it as a drumstick for his imaginary drums.

“There are monsters that supposedly live here, Chanyeol, the fact that we haven’t encountered one yet doesn’t mean that those warnings aren’t justified.” Baekhyun paused to think first before continuing.  
“Remember that story of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter running away from that spider family?”

“Hmmm. Right! It would be interesting if we run into them, wouldn’t it, Baek?”

Baekhyun humored him with a shrug, the smaller of the two focusing more on the sounds of nature and for signs of any plant in the forest that he could use for the future. 

“Look! Yeol! There’s a lot of plants here that I can use for my experiments, we should definitely come back here more in the future, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Let me borrow your wand, Baek.” Chanyeol asked after a few minutes of silence, which the smaller handed to him with no qualms.

They walked deeper into the forest, and nobody was talking anymore, each of them enjoying the tranquility the wilderness has to offer.

That was until they heard human footsteps that weren’t theirs. Fearing it was the groundskeeper doing his rounds, or worse a professor, the duo fled in panic, not looking where they’re going. Which accidentally led them deeper into the forest.

“That was close.” They pant, out of breath.

“I think it’s time to go back.” The shorter boy suggested and Chanyeol agreed. After walking for thirty minutes the two of them noticed that they’re not getting any nearer to the castle. “Chanyeol, I think we’re lost, give me my wand.”

“Ah, right, here.” Chanyeol started to tap on his robes, but came up with nothing. “Damn it, Yeol, don’t tell me you lost them.” 

“I’m sorry, Baek, I must’ve dropped both of our wands while we were running away earlier.”

A loud “Boo!” coming from nowhere, scared the hell out of them.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol simultaneously screamed the loudest they can while trying to run away again from the entity that made that sound. That was until they heard a boisterous laugh definitely coming from someone human.

They look back to see a poodle haired, Gryffindor robed boy laughing so hard he’s bent over while clutching his stomach. When he looks up, they recognized him as Kim Jongdae, someone from their own year.

“You should’ve seen the way both of your faces whitened,” Jongdae said while wiping the tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing so hard, “and Merlin! the way you both screamed, that was the best part.”

“Have you had your fun now?” Baekhyun said in a dangerously steely voice. 

Jongdae finally managed to control his laughter, eyes still full of mirth. “I’m sorry I disturbed your date, you lovers. Were you planning on walking back to the castle under the moonlight?”

“We’re not dating.” “Shut up.” came from his victims at the same time which prompted another round of laughter from the Gryffindor.

“I swear to Merlin, if only I had my wand right now, you wouldn’t be smiling like that anymore.” Baekhyun threatened.

“Oh, right! That’s exactly why I followed you everywhere!” Jongdae starts, patting his robes for something, “You dropped these, I believe?” Showing the wands of the two in his hands.

“How did you get those?” Chanyeol asks, recognizing his and Baek’s wands.

“Oh, I was walking earlier along the forest trail when I saw these,” he muses “there was this sound of running feet though…. Was that you?”

Hesitantly, both nodded. Baekhyun slowly calmed down after seeing his wand and having the boy distracted and changing the topic from their earlier one.

“Why? Did you see something?” the poodle haired guy excitedly asks “Was it a monster? What is it???” He looks at both of them, full of excitement.

Chanyeol is the one who slowly answers the excited puppy slowly, “No… Actually, we heard footsteps and we thought it was a professor so we ran away.”

“Oh, so no actual monsters then?” was the dejected response.

“Yeah…?”

What the two Slytherins did not expect was for the Gryffindor to start laughing at them again. They just let him laugh till he was contented since he did get their wands for them. Afterwards, Jongdae says while shaking his head, “Now I understand why they say our house is the bravest of all. Seriously - being scared of professors?”

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are awesome.” Baekhyun drawls sarcastically.

Jongdae just smiles this time and slowly walks towards them to hand them their wands. “Here you go. And come on, let’s go, dinner is about to be served.” He tells them while slowly walking ahead.

“And just why do you think we will follow you?”

“Because I know the way back, Mister I know everything Byun Baekhyun. Unless you know it too, then feel free not to follow me.” He says without looking back.

Caught off guard because the other is right, Baekhyun can only stay quiet while the blush is returning again to his cheeks again. Chanyeol, looking at his best friend, smiles and slowly strokes his cheek, “Come on, Baek, we don’t know the way back.”

“Hey! Wait up!” Chanyeol shouts to Jongdae who’s slowly getting farther away from them while holding Baek’s hand. When they’re already beside each other, Chanyeol thanks him.

“No problem!” Jongdae gives them a kind smile, “I was mostly kidding earlier, I’m Jongdae by the way.” He offers them his hand.

Chanyeol smiles at this and shakes it, “Chanyeol, mate.”

They both look at Baek who was being sulky in the corner, Chanyeol bumped his shoulder and he sighed also offering his hand this time. “Baekhyun.” He says in a tiny voice.

Jongdae, unable to stop himself, pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks while cooing. “You’re soooooo cute.”

A loud “Yah” from the two Slytherins made him burst out in laughter again but this time the other two joined him too. They exchanged stories in their conversation while slowly walking back to the castle. That night was the start of their beautiful friendship.

A year later, Slytherin freshmen joined their little group; an always sleepy Jongin and a sulky, always-poker-faced lad named Sehun. Both also became members of the quidditch team, and later on became lovers who are sometimes way sweeter than any of the sweets sold at Honeydukes.

The group of friends make their way - quite loudly, in fact - to the dungeons for their next class, Potions, which for another year, is shared between their two houses once again. Competition may have brewed up once or twice during classes, much better than the actual potions they were supposed to make, Professor Do Kyungsoo would say so himself before giving the instigators of trouble detention and deduct some house points. Never for the Slytherin students though, much to the displeasure of the Gryffindor students present in class. 

It isn’t a secret how Professor Do loathes the house of red and gold. Some say it’s because of a certain past with their head of house, but they wouldn’t know because one glare from the owl-eyed teacher is enough to quieten them down. Heck, it's enough to send them to their graves.

Nevertheless, it still is a friendly environment, for Chanyeol at least. After all, he enjoys the occasional - _try every thirty minutes_ \- swoons of his admirers. That actually makes Baekhyun hate attending this class. 

Not because he is jealous, _Merlin no_ , but because he’s having trouble concentrating on his potion because of the noise those _silly little girls and boys make._

The other students who happen to see them pass by, regards them as if they’re walking in a breeze in a meadow, a single spotlight on them, making them more perfect than they probably are in their eyes. Everyone, girls and guys alike, just stops and turns to them to watch them talk, and they basically just ignore them. 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae in front bickering with each other, while Sehun and Jongin walks behind them holding hands and acting like the sickeningly sweet boyfriends they are. 

“Hyung, we’re gonna get to our class now.” Jongin says before tugging his boyfriend to a different corridor, very much in haste. The three hyungs raise their eyebrows at this suspicious behavior considering how touchy they were towards each other earlier. 

“How much do you bet those two aren’t going to class?” Jongdae says to a snickering Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Must be good being in love, Baekhyun thinks while watching the two scurry fast to Merlin knows where. 

Everyone around them who heard Jongdae’s comment also snickered with the Gryffindor, winking at their direction after. Being the only Gryffindor in their group of friends, Jongdae has gained the reputation of being the friendliest and most approachable out of the five. He’s always smiling his famous, ‘cheshire-like’ grin and, everyone knows the wider it is, the happier the guy is. He also appears to be the closest to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, being in the same year as them, and he’s always the only one that gets away with teasing them for being 'lovers' and pranking them in general. 

They were so lost in their own world they failed to notice how the room fell silent once they entered it, all heads turning to look at them. Everyone takes their seat, pretty much reserved to be theirs, seeing as no one else takes them every meeting they had. Having been where they sat ever since the first day of class - no one daring to take it away from them. Chanyeol and Baekhyun beside each other on the front and center with Jongdae just on the next table with a Gryffindor classmate, Minseok, as his partner. 

Once they’re all sitting, the crowd starts murmuring to each other once again like ice being broken. Jongdae, being the friendly person that he is, starts to talk with the others. From his peripheral vision though, he sees Nana approach Chanyeol coquettishly. He also didn’t fail to notice the way Baekhyun, who although was preoccupied with reading, flinches when their same house student gives fleeting touches to Chanyeol. 

Jongdae narrows his eyes when he sees Baekhyun clenching his hands, holding the book but still ignoring them and acting as if he’s engrossed by what he’s reading. However, it didn’t escape his bestfriend how Baekhyun is taking way too long reading the page he’s currently on for someone who reads fast and swiftly. 

Jongdae shakes his head in disappointment, being in denial about one’s feelings isn’t really helpful to anyone. More so to someone with a closed off personality like Baekhyun, who only ever opens up with them, most specifically Chanyeol. 

Nana is just another one of those who's been after Chanyeol (and inevitably his family's fortune) ever since their third year. Not really being subtle and quiet about her real purpose. Always being around Chanyeol and readily flirting with him, wanting to get a share of his attention almost all the time they are at the same place. 

Although acting oblivious, Chanyeol has since learned to play around with his admirers’ feelings, more so when he was assigned as the team captain of their house’s quidditch team. He has grown to be such a charmer that half of Hogwarts, including the animals living here, are in love with him. He’s always been a charmer ever since he was a kid, that’s why Baekhyun has been attracted to him; like a moth to a flame. Beautiful and exciting, but dangerous at the same time. 

“Hey Chanyeol, I heard there’s gonna be a party after the game first weekend next month…” Nana plays with her hair, eyes fluttering while trying to subtly touch Chanyeol’s arm which was obviously a failure when all eyes in the room are watching it. Chanyeol nods at this, not noticing how his best friend went rigid the moment Nana started to speak and touch him. He’s excited about the party being held for their win, the game hasn’t even happened yet but surely they’re gonna win against the Gryffindors. And if for some reason they don’t win against them, well, Slytherins love parties and it’ll go on despite not celebrating a win. 

“It’s gonna be a blast, we got the booze ready." He winks, and Nana very much swoons in the presence of Chanyeol. But it's not just her though, as almost the entire population of girls inside the classroom and some boys did too. Some even shrieking at the flirty wink Chanyeol just did. Said Chanyeol turns towards them and winks at their direction too, after all he believes in fairness and equality to all. “Why do you ask though, Nana-ssi?” 

“Oh, please drop the ssi Chanyeol. You act like we’re not that close.” Hands sliding up to Chanyeol’s shoulder pretty sensually, if you ask Baekhyun, who definitely isn’t watching this flirtatious and annoying exchange happening beside him through his peripheral vision. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, Nana.” Chanyeol laughs, always ready to please the ladies. Not to mention they really have been talking a lot lately after attending the same high society party last break. It was when Baekhyun and his family failed to attend due to a family vacation to his grandparents' across the country. Baekhyun and his friends did notice this new friendship, and frankly, one of them doesn’t approve of it. Quite strongly, in fact. “But what was it about the party that you’re asking for?”

“Oh, right.” Cue that annoying (according to Baekhyun) giggles of hers. “Are you going with someone already?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Chanyeol is nonchalant, missing what Nana is hinting at. “I’m going with Baekhyun, Jongdae and the gang.” He answers like clockwork. It is, after all, their usual answer to questions like these. The five of them are never separated. 

Before Nana can clear up to Chanyeol what she really means by asking him that question, Professor Do already made his way inside the room, instantly making all students alert and quiet, shuffling back to their respective seats. Nana pouts but nevertheless made her way back to her seat, she wouldn’t risk the wrath of their head of house even if he’s more complacent to them Slytherins. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is trying so hard to conceal his smirk over her failure. Even if she did manage to get her way and be Chanyeol’s “date” for the party, Baekhyun wouldn’t let her have some peace anyway. He’ll even gladly attend said party without being coerced by his friends. You don’t just barge in into someone’s circle and expect total acceptance, especially if it includes the royalties of Slytherin. 

“What are you so happy about?” Chanyeol whisper-asks him, to which he just shrugs nonchalantly as an answer. He elbows Chanyeol when he was still staring at him to avoid gaining the attention of their professor who’s already sweeping his eyes around the room and tapping his wand on the table to get their attention.

“Alright students, open your books to page 408,” He drawls while simultaneously starting to write on the board with his wand. “Today, you’re going to do your own lucky charm, liquid luck or otherwise known as Felix Felicis.” 

Professor Do stops when the chatter in the class became filled with excitement. “That is if you don’t manage to screw this up, like you always do with your potions.” He bites, glaring at all of them. “The one who gets this right will be given a vial of a perfectly brewed and ready Felix Felicis, that I myself made.” 

Everybody forgot how to breathe for that moment, only managing to when their professor releases a sigh of exasperation. “At least my favorite student is here to not disappoint me, I hope.” He stares meaningfully at Baekhyun, who smirks back and just tips his head in a nod. Felix Felicis? Easy as counting one, two, three for Potions genius Byun Baekhyun, even if the potion is at an advanced level of difficulty. 

“Pair up with your seatmates, you foolish lot, and I expect a perfectly brewed and satisfying potion by the end of this class period. Begin.” 

Students shuffle around, some checking the ingredients and assigning it to their partners and some already starting to fire up their cauldrons. Except the pairing of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who aside from being calm, are also confident with what they’re doing. Well, Baekhyun is while Chanyeol is just confident with what Baekhyun is doing. He’s merely here for moral support and has been since day 1. 

“Hey Baek, what do you want me to do?” He asks, humming while looking around their table. 

Baekhyun peeks at him, “Why don’t you get the ingredients, Yeol, and I’ll start the fire.” 

Chanyeol nods, beaming at him before ruffling his hair on the way to the cupboards where most of the students were already huddled. Baekhyun grunts at him for ruining his hair, yet again, but can’t help but smile a little too at that display of affection. 

He looks to his right when he hears Jongdae fake cough to see him staring at him meaningfully, Baekhyun shrugs at him. “Focus on your potion, Dae.” 

Jongdae raises a brow at him, but goes back to his partner, Minseok who’s looking over the ingredients. He’ll have time to ask him about it later, anyway. 

Chanyeol returns after a few minutes, carrying all the ingredients. Baekhyun was about to ask how he managed to get it all that fast with the number of students piled up over the cupboards when he hears her, “Did you get everything already, Chanyeol?” Nana in her high pitched annoying voice asks. Baekhyun doesn’t have to look behind her to know she’s playing with her hair at the moment too. 

“Yeah, thanks Nana!” Chanyeol grins at her; his signature eye twitching and heart melting smile. Nana swoons, this time loudly, Professor Do even had to cough to make them behave. 

“No flirting in my class.” 

“Sorry, professor.” Nana says while at the same time Chanyeol says abashed, “No flirting here, prof.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae snorts. Chanyeol glares at the two of them, while an embarrassed Nana goes back to her seat towards the back with all of their classmates snickering at her. 

“Did you make sure you got everything?” 

“Yeah I did. So what do I do next?” 

“How about no flirting for the next two and a half hours?” Baekhyun teases, Chanyeol elbows him back in return. 

For the rest of the period, the class worked in silence with the occasional shouts and exclamations of horror when their potion blows up and does something that it was not supposed to happen like change colors into anything but gold. All with Professor Do glaring at them and their incompetence. 

“Is this enough, Baek by?” Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun using his nickname for the other, while showing him a handful of thyme. Baekhyun blushes at the nickname but excuses it as a reaction from being near the heated cauldron, before removing half of what Chanyeol’s holding. “Oh.” The taller exclaims, sheepish. “Must’ve read the ingredients wrong then.” 

Chanyeol has been occasionally calling him as ‘Baek by,’ a combination of Baek and baby, much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment. Ignoring the slight flutter in his chest and the sudden influx of butterflies in his stomach whenever Chanyeol does and pretending to be annoyed most of the time. This time, however, he doesn’t and lets the other call him that as much as he wants, silently wishing someone else gets to overhear the endearment. 

“I’m surprised you can even read.” 

Taking offense, Chanyeol throws the powdery substance on their table which was where the ground Occamy eggshell was, covering it in the material. “Yah! Park Chanyeol! We needed that.” He scolds. 

Chanyeol guffaws at the affronted look on Baekhyun’s face, his laughter causing the other to laugh too. “Don’t worry, I got the needed portion here.” Chanyeol informs him, handing him the needed ingredient, this time in its correct measurement. 

Baekhyun eyes him warily before gingerly taking the said ingredient from his hand and mixing it in their potion, wanting to finish their potion first Baekhyun chooses to ignore Chanyeol who’s secretly sad about the lack of attention. 

Chanyeol pouts but relents, putting his arm around the other’s shoulder and squeezes him as a sort of encouragement. Potions is Baekhyun’s expertise and he is merely an apprentice of the master and a giver of support and warm hugs. Even if the latter isn’t really necessary, he just loves giving him warm hugs. 

He watches as Baekhyun continues to brew the potion, handing him the needed ingredients when it is time for them to be included and staying quiet as much as he can so as not to disturb the smaller’s concentration but never removing himself from the other’s side. 

Jongdae passes by them to go to the cupboard to get some forgotten ingredients when he whispers, “I thought professor said no flirting in class.” Making the two freeze and Chanyeol’s arm to fall. 

Chanyeol laughs awkwardly and pretends to check the other ingredients, creating a space between them. Curse Jongdae and his big mouth, he mutters to himself. Baekhyun pretends nothing happened and that he definitely isn’t feeling disappointed with the absence of the weight and warmth of Chanyeol’s arm. 

Baekhyun busily prepares the potion, stirring it the way it was indicated in the instruction and heats it up one last time. He waves his wand in a figure of eight while saying the incantation, ‘Felixempra’ to complete the process. 

When the color has turned golden and the surface of the potion already has jumping goldfish-like drops, Baekhyun stops his incantation and extinguishes the fire underneath the cauldron. 

“Chanyeol, we’re done.” He calls. Chanyeol turns alert and goes back to his side, beaming proudly at his best friend for once again meeting the expectations of their head of house. Out of habit, he once again goes to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair and patting it after. “Good job, Baek by, always making me proud.” 

Baekhyun grins in return, also proud of himself and heart thudding in happiness at the attention the taller is giving him. Clearing his throat, he puts his hand up to call the attention of their professor. “Professor.” 

Upon hearing this, the entire classroom, with Jongdae being the loudest, simultaneously groans in annoyance. “Not again, Byun Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun laughs and winks at his friend earning him a glare in return for being a cheeky son of a bitch who has no mercy for those who are struggling in potion, always setting the standards high. Jongdae doesn’t actually say it but Baekhyun can gather enough from his glare. 

Chanyeol joins in the laughter and puts his tongue out at Jongdae, making the other whine more. “Shut up, Park, you didn’t even do anything! Why can’t I be Baekhyun’s partner for this!?” 

“Sorry Kim, this one’s gonna be my partner forever.” Holding the other closer, so close Baekhyun is now pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, hearing how fast and loud the taller’s heart is beating. Even ruffling his hair more, causing Baekhyun’s emotions to go haywire. 

“What did I say about flirting?” Professor Do greets them with a glare when he arrives at their station. Chanyeol just laughs it off, not contradicting his professor’s statement and also not letting go of Baekhyun in his arms. 

Professor Do lets them be and checks the status of Baekhyun’s brewed potion. He is aware that the star quidditch player of his house has done nothing to help this potion come into existence - perfect existence, he concludes when upon stirring the pot the droplets took the form of little gold fishes. He lets him be. After all, he brings glory to their house in another way. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Byun and Mr. Park. I know a perfectly brewed Felix Felicis when I see one.” The frown in his face disappearing to make way for a very rare hint of a proud smile on his face. “You may get your vials of liquid luck after class.” 

“Yes, professor.” They both answer, beaming and high fiving each other in joy.

“And before I forget, 200 points to Slytherin.” 

All the Gryffindors in the room complain at this, only falling silent when the strict professor glared at all of them before smirking. “If you want those points, take it back during the Slytherin and Gryffindor match next month. That is, if you can.” This time the pointed stare is directed at Chanyeol who just confidently accepts the hidden challenge. No one can match up to their team’s superb ability and talent. At the moment, they’re the team to beat after all. 

All the Gryffindors grumble in complaint while the Slytherins are feeling the opposite. They hooted in joy and excitement, giving a further boost to their team captain’s ego. “Go Slytherin!” some even cheered. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae rolls their eyes at this, knowing how Chanyeol might not shut up about this again for a while. And will probably be bugging him again to watch their practice to check on his moves even when he’s still not interested in the sport. It’s one thing to have the support of your co-housemates, but to be given a challenge directly by the head of house is an instant motivation to work harder. 

One by one, each pair in class shows their brewed potion to their professor with some getting a nod while others a deduction from their house points. Luckily, Jongdae and Minseok got a little nod and even though they don’t get any points for their house, at least they didn’t lose some, they think to cheer themselves up. 

Before dismissal, Chanyeol and Baekhyun each got their vials of liquid luck with Chanyeol getting an additional message of, “I hope you wouldn’t need to use this for your games, Mr. Park.” Chanyeol assures their head of house that there is no need for that. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae teases him about this as the best friends that they are. “Are you sure you’re going to win? I heard the new captain of our team is good. What’s his name again…” Jongdae trails off, thinking hard. “Aha! Lee Joongi!” 

“Who?” Baekhyun asks, he hasn’t heard of the student ever since. “Is he a new student?” 

Jongdae shakes his head no. “No he’s not, but he’s just recently gained popularity before the start of this school year, lost some weight? Gained some new money? Made the new captain? I don’t know.” His lack of knowledge about their team is mostly because three of his best friends belong in another one, therefore, in default, his loyalty goes to them. 

“Looks like you’ll have some competition for the ladies and the men’s hearts now, Yeol.” He teases the taller too. Chanyeol snorts, he doesn’t really care about being popular anyway. He only cares about one thing, and as long as he doesn’t touch that, they’re good. 

At the end of the hallway, the three of them stop since they’ll be going into different directions; Jongdae and Baekhyun to the Divination tower for Divination, while Chanyeol will head back to the dorms to rest. 

“I’ll see you both later?” He inquires, “to watch us practice?” Chanyeol adds when Baekhyun answered him with a questioning stare.

“Sure. See you!” Jongdae agrees, but Baekhyun hesitates. 

“Come on, Baek by~” Chanyeol whines, ready to stomp his foot to add emphasis on how much of a child he really is. Baekhyun goes soft, but still says, “I’ll think about it.” 

Chanyeol has no choice but to laugh it off, “You never really want to watch my practices, don’t you?” Baekhyun smirks and shrugs. Teasing his best friend has always been one of his favorite pass times. He wouldn’t admit it, ever, but sometimes seeing Chanyeol somersault in the air gives him mini heart attacks. 

They all go their separate ways, with Baekhyun watching Chanyeol’s back for a few seconds before Jongdae nudged him back to reality. “If you keep on pushing him away, you might see him walk away for real.” 

Baekhyun stares at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Okay, up to you.” The Gryffindor puts his hands up in surrender upon hearing the finality in his tone. When will his friend let his impenetrable walls crumble and let him in inside his mysterious brain? He'll never know. 

Divination consisted of Jongdae giving Baekhyun meaningful glances and the latter evading them all. Baekhyun has always been good at pretending that nothing is wrong even if his emotions have been in turmoil since this school term had started. 

His parents, the stoic and cold but sometimes loving Mr. and Mrs. Byun, have taken time out of their busy schedules so they can eat breakfast with him and take him to King’s Cross station to send him off to Hogwarts. Baekhyun thought nothing of it and took it as one of the rare moments they decide to be sweet parents to him; which may be counted with his fingers. 

The only other time they did this was during his first year. They were too busy to make it the succeeding years. Well, until his father folded the newspaper he was reading, put it aside, drank some more of his tea and cleared his throat while looking directly at him. Cold and businesslike. 

“Baekhyun,” His father started, making him sit up straight and stop eating; carefully laying down his silverware. “Yes father?” 

“You’ve just turned eighteen a few months ago, and you know what it means to us purebloods, don’t you?” 

Baekhyun gulps, maintaining his composure and the sudden nervousness that he felt. Meeting his father’s eyes when he nods, he can’t help but notice how his mother has also started being frigid in her seat, although still putting jam onto her bread and eating so slowly. 

His father acknowledges his nod with a smile. Not warm or fatherly, but like a smile from an employer to his employee. “Well, if you are aware, know your responsibilities for this house and its future and your part in it.” 

“Yes, father.” Baekhyun answers. “So who is it going to be?” He asks after a few seconds of silence. 

“You’ll know during the annual Byun party during the holidays. It’s going to be a joint announcement with the Parks as you’ve both arrived at that age.” His father adds, nonchalantly; as if this announcement hadn’t just made his son’s whole world shift. 

Even if Baekhyun was aware of this reality - having an arranged marriage with someone whom his parents approve of that will be suitable for their societal standing - having the time finally arrive is like a splash of cold water waking him up fully to his reality. 

Inevitably, feelings that have developed over the years are pushed to the back of the closet, never to see the light of day. This is why Baekhyun never acknowledged his more-than-best friends feelings towards Chanyeol, because it will all boil down to this. 

“I see… the Parks have chosen already too?” Baekhyun asks, acting unaffected, but under the table his hands are clenched tightly together. 

“Yes, they have. And I want you to be ready, Baekhyun. Don’t embarrass our family name.” Mr. Byun says with finality, wiping his mouth with his table napkin and standing up. 

His mother follows, but not before saying her piece to Baekhyun, in a rare moment of her being motherly. “I know eighteen is too young to be arranged to be married to someone,” she says softly, “but that is expected of being in this family and being in our society. Purebloods stay with purebloods, a bit old fashioned, but we are Byuns for a reason. We adhere to tradition and follow the rules, however old fashioned it may be.” 

Baekhyun bows his head low, not knowing how to answer his mother, thus he did not hear her walk towards him to give him a peck on his forehead. Baekhyun looks up, eyes wide in shock, to see her smiling so gently at him. “My youngest, forgive your father for being curt. He too, cannot believe we’ll be giving you away soon.” She starts to stroke Baekhyun’s cheek, so softly that tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Hush, child, don’t cry. We’ve made sure that this pairing will also be to your liking. We do want you to be happy too.” 

He shakes his head. “I know what I have to do as a Byun, mother. You don’t have to worry.” Resolute and sure of himself. He may not know who the person he’s going to marry is, but he knows he has to do it. And Baekhyun is big enough to understand its importance. 

His mother smiles at him and with one last kiss on his cheek this time, her mother also makes her way out towards their awaiting car. 

Although he said he won’t be going to the quidditch pitch, Baekhyun decided to give in and watch his tall best friend's practice. However, he had to go by the library first to return some books. But what he thought would just take a few minutes took him almost two hours as he discovered a newly acquired book by the library. He takes it and reads a few pages, that turned into a lot, only stopping when he realized he’s running late. 

And how late he was, Baekhyun runs to at least be able to catch Chanyeol before he goes to shower and be able to walk with him to dinner. In his haste, he unexpectedly bumps into someone going the opposite direction; the impact making them both fall to the floor and groan in pain. 

“Ow.” He complains while rubbing his bottom. It was a pretty hard fall considering how fast he was going. 

“I’m sorry.” He hears and he looks up to see an outstretched hand being offered towards him. Baekhyun eyes the man and his hand gingerly before deciding it wouldn’t hurt to accept the other’s helping hand even if he doesn’t end up recognizing the said man. 

“I am, once again, sorry. I did not see you were coming at all as I was looking down on my robe to fix something.” The man, who Baekhyun observes is wearing a red and gold robe, sheepishly says. 

He’s tall, with eyes shaped like a cat and a manly voice to boot. He can be considered handsome too, so Baekhyun wonders why he hasn’t seen this person around before and why no one seems to be talking about him. 

“A-ah, it’s alright…” Baekhyun finally answers him back, the other beaming at this reply. He has a nice smile too, Baekhyun noticed. And he’s pretty sure the other knows this too, with the amount of time he smiled at him at this encounter. However, when the other still hasn’t moved away from the pathway, Baekhyun looked at him questioningly. 

“Oh! I’m sorry again.” Mr. I have a nice smile says, “by the way, I’m Lee Joongi.” Baekhyun sees him offer his hand but prefers not to accept it. So this was the new Gryffindor captain Jongdae mentioned before. He must’ve done some practice too, since he’s coming from the direction of the pitch. 

He just smiles at him a little, causing the other to withdraw his offered hand in return. This time he also moves to the side. Baekhyun was passing by him when he hears him whisper, “Nice to officially meet you, Baekhyun.” 

Mulling over this, Baekhyun didn’t notice he’s already arrived. Looking ahead, he says his silver haired best friend holding his Firebolt with his breathing ragged. He must’ve recently finished practice then. Baekhyun grins and was about to wave and call Chanyeol over when he sees who the other was looking at. 

Baekhyun stops and watches the exchange. Irene, one beautiful lady from the Gryffindor house, also someone who runs around the same circle as them. Baekhyun is frozen and for some reason he hid behind the shadows and watched their exchange. 

It’s dumb and must’ve been the dim lighting - as it is only from the moon - but he notices how soft and sweet Chanyeol’s smile towards her is. They talk in hushed voices, with both of them smiling towards each other the entire time. An exchange that Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol share with anyone else but him, with that undeniable soft look in his eyes. 

Not being able to take the intimacy between the two, Baekhyun quietly turns around and sneakily goes back to where he came from. Ignoring the pain in his heart and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

He takes deep breaths to calm himself; one, two, one, two. This must’ve been what Jongdae told him before about Chanyeol walking away from him for real. It hasn’t even happened yet, but the possibility that it could happen is causing his heart to constrict more in pain. 

Irene is surely a wonderful lady. Someone the Parks would choose for their son and heir. Baekhyun wipes the first tear drop on his face and once out of earshot, he runs back to the castle. He wonders, if he uses his liquid luck, will it increase his chances of not having his heart broken?

Later that night, Baekhyun tries his best to ignore his friend who tries to budge him awake. He keeps himself hidden underneath his blanket and ignores his best friend’s incessant calls for him to wake up. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it when he hears Chanyeol talk about Irene.

He won’t be able to fake a smile and laugh at his friend, knowing deep within that Irene might be different from the other girls. This time, Chanyeol might be taken away from him and Baekhyun isn’t ready to face that reality yet.

Baekhyun thought that he still had a few more months left before it became official that Chanyeol will never be his. But nothing ever works out in Baekhyun’s way. Now he had to watch as Chanyeol slowly goes away from him, and oh, how much it would hurt.

The minute the door closes, Baekhyun opens his eyes and wipes the lone tear that fell from his eye. He keeps his back to the door and sobs quietly. His secret will always be a secret. No one can ever know that he’s been pining and in love with Chanyeol since they were little children playing and running around their manors.

The days pass and Baekhyun tried his best to avoid Chanyeol, saying different excuses that ranges from homework to Dueling Club activities just so he can get away. Chanyeol didn’t seem to be bothered anyway, spending his time now with Irene. At least that’s what Jongdae keeps on telling him, even if Baekhyun doesn’t care.

The whispers in the hallways also always keep on mentioning the name of the two together. Baekhyun pretends to be deaf, trying to toughen his heart at the possibility that Irene is Chanyeol’s betrothed. He did ask Chanyeol before if he knew who he would be engaged to, and his friend answered in the positive.

Chanyeol and the rest of the team had been busy practicing for the impending quidditch match with Gryffindor too. A new captain means that they don’t know what the team’s approach and strategy would be, so they had to try all that they can. 

How else can one explain the sudden closeness of the two, if not for that reality?

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun jumps at the sudden question from his friend. He's been alone by the riverside when Jongdae appeared out of nowhere and disturbed his peace.

"Where did you even come from?" He questions back, hand on his chest, calming it down. "You startled me."

Jongdae shrugs, directing his signature grin at him, "I am everywhere, Byun Baekhyun. Everywhere."

"Right." Baekhyun drawls, rolling his eyes. He attempts to go back to his novel, but the way Jongdae was staring at him was too distracting.

"What?" He deadpans.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asks again. He sounded nonchalant, but Baekhyun could see a hint of worry in his eyes. "You've been quiet these past few days. Does it have something to do with Chanyeol's sudden friendship?"

Baekhyun ignores him, but Jongdae can see perfectly well how his friend's grip on the book he's holding tightened. It was so tight to the point that Jongdae is feeling sorry for its poor fate. He sighs in defeat. Once again, Baekhyun isn't willing to let anyone break through his stupid pureblood pride.

"I don't know nor care about whatever you are talking about. Chanyeol and I are two separate individuals that lead two separate lives."

"Those lives weren't so separate until this term started. So tell me, what's the real deal Baekhyun? Why have you been more distant with Chanyeol these days?"

"I didn't want to get in between him and his betrothed." Is Baekhyun's answer. It is empty and distant that Jongdae is rendered speechless for once. He didn't know how to react to the underlying pain in Baekhyun's voice.

Even if Baekhyun has never spoken out loud about it, Jongdae can see the feelings he has for his best friend. It is quite obvious to discerning eyes. And eyes that knows them two, too.

"I-Is it her?" He asks instead. Baekhyun glances at him and nods slightly.

"Did he tell you that?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Not really. But do I really need the confirmation? I think what I've seen is enough."

In reality, all Baekhyun has seen is that night at the quidditch pitch. He's looked away from the sight of the two of them again. The smile Chanyeol has given her is enough for Baekhyun as an answer. He doesn't want to break his heart again.

Jongdae studies him closely. He watches the way the emotions shift in Baekhyun and hurts for his friend as well. They've once talked about how Baekhyun never dated around before, and he got the impression that Baekhyun has been set on following his family and the pureblood tradition of arranged marriages to even bother investing feelings on relationships that will never amount to anything unless it was the one planned by his family.

"When will you know yours?"

"This Holidays." Baekhyun laughs, one devoid of any kind of feeling. Hollow, empty, pitiful. "You can come, Dae. Everyone will be there, after all. It's a joint announcement with Chanyeol's own engagement."

"Bloody hell." Jongdae exhales in disbelief. His eyes are wide in shock and incredulity. "What twisted fate."

"Isn't it? As if that wasn't heartbreaking enough already, they decide and do this. Stab it right at the center of pain. Stab right at my heart."

It's pretty rare to render Jongdae silent, yet this one takes the top most spots of those rare moment. The quiet anguish in his friend's voice renders him numb in his seat. Jongdae can do nothing more but wrap a comforting hand around his friend to offer what he can right now: support.

"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers. He's grateful because he didn't need to say anything, yet Jongdae understood. Jongdae grips his arm as Baekhyun leans his head down on the other's shoulder. Baekhyun is very glad they made that trip down to the Forbidden forest back during their first year and met Jongdae in the process. 

Despite the rare interactions he and Chanyeol have had in the days leading to the big game against Gryffindor, Baekhyun still finds himself clad in green and silver colors while sitting on the stands meant for their house. 

He's here to support his friends, even though he's just a quiet one. Baekhyun's not really the type to loudly cheer and wave around house banners and slogans like the rest of his housemates are doing.

He tugs his scarf closer to cover half of his face, and does his best to avoid his housemates' curious glances. It's started to spread in their house as well that he and Chanyeol might be having a fight and he isn't appreciating it. Baekhyun just didn't want to address anything because he didn't want to put a name to what he's feeling.

The other half of the crowd starts to cheer loudly as Jongdae introduces the team members one by one. Baekhyun feels a tug of a smile upon hearing his friend commentating the game. He's the preferred one during games between Slytherin and Gryffindor because he stays as honest and kind as possible in his comments. Being friends with star players of the Slytherin team prevents him from speaking out rude comments for either side.

The other side's time to be introduced comes and Baekhyun's side was now the one erupting in loud cheers. Baekhyun remains seated as everyone around stands up and cheers. 

He waits for Chanyeol's introduction and watches him. As always, in the past and even in the present, his eyes are always on one person only during these games. It'll probably never change. Game or not, his eyes are always on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is shining. He is made for this - for the game, the fame and the attention. Even from afar, Baekhyun can see Chanyeol beaming as he sweeps his eyes over the stands. Baekhyun knows they're too far to be recognized by Chanyeol from the air, but for a split second, he thought that their eyes had met. He shakes his head at his silly self and his stupid pining for his imagination.

The whistle blows and the game starts. Everything becomes a blur at that moment. Only the colors of their robes are clear as they fly fast after the quaffle, bludgers and the snitch were released. Baekhyun doesn't know what each is for, he just knows where Chanyeol is at any given time of the game. His eyes are trained in watching Chanyeol at quidditch games, and so he follows his figure everywhere and watches him in all his glory.

The game gets intense easily that everyone is on the edge of their seats because of anticipation as the game is close in terms of score. The players exchange quaffle and bludgers so fast it was just a blur of color for those on the stands. 

For Baekhyun's untrained eyes, it is only Jongdae's commentary that updates him about the scores. But Baekhyun doesn't really care about who wins. It just matters to him that Chanyeol isn't hurt from this intense game.

Baekhyun is so engrossed into following Chanyeol's movements that he didn't notice a wayward bludger flying at top speed towards him. His seatmates gasp and Baekhyun looks up to see a black fast moving ball getting closer to him. 

He prepares for the impact when a body gets in between him and what could surely be an injury. The body grunts as the ball hits him instead and causes him to fall back to the ground. 

Baekhyun runs to the balcony and screams once he realizes who it was. The number 61 and Park on his shirt's back billows in the air as Chanyeol catapults to his fall just as Slytherin wins the game as the snitch is caught.

Baekhyun pushes everyone out of his way and runs fast to get to Chanyeol. As the day is already over, players of the team as well as some from their opponent team went to check on the fallen player. But Baekhyun is focused on one goal only, and that is to get to Chanyeol's side.

They've already taken Chanyeol to the hospital wing and that's where Baekhyun headed to. He runs so hard that he ignored familiar voices that are calling out to him. He didn't even bother to glare at the man he bumped into that ruined his momentum. He just shoves the man away from him because he won't let Baekhyun go. He seems to be telling Baekhyun something, but he didn't care.

Chanyeol is groaning in pain, surrounded by his team when Baekhyun arrives. Everyone makes way for him except for one girl who stayed beside Chanyeol's side, but Baekhyun didn't notice her. She is there trying to hold Chanyeol's hand, but the moment Chanyeol sees Baekhyun, it's over.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol calls, and Baekhyun is by his side the next second. He immediately holds the stretched out hand and clenches it in his, the former occupant of his space forgotten at the side. Sehun and Jongin joins them on the other side of the bed and Jongdae arrives a few minutes later too.

When Madam Pomfrey is about to check on Chanyeol, they are all asked to leave. They are all about to follow, but Chanyeol wouldn't let go of Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun looks back to Chanyeol, but his eyes are already closed in pain. He tries to nudge his hand away again, but it wouldn't move that Madam Pomfrey just rolls her eyes and lets them be.

"Just don't get in my way." Is her resigned statement and Baekhyun nods dumbly. He holds unto Chanyeol's hand tighter as the pain of being restored starts to hit him full force. Chanyeol hisses and screams in pain and Baekhyun is there to be his support.

The next few days have been better. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are back to their silly selves with the quidditch player always asking for Baekhyun's attention at any given moment that he can. Irene has been pushed back to the shadows, but Baekhyun can still see them sometimes. He just chooses to ignore it and look the other way.

Now Baekhyun's here at the dueling club together with his members and enjoying a night full of dueling and good camaraderie. He is up next to duel and so he stands up there in the platform, readying his form and his wand while going through the basic duel spells he could use this night.

The crowd's murmurs cease when his opponent took the stand before him. Baekhyun looks up to see a new unfamiliar face who holds up his hands and smiles at him. Baekhyun frowns, both at the identity of the newcomer and his behavior.

"Who are you? I didn't know we had a new member." Baekhyun inquires, eyes squinted at the man who seems too happy with himself that it is irritating Baekhyun.

"I'm Lee Joongi." He answers cheekily, hands still up in front of him and carefully eyeing Baekhyun's wand. It irritates Baekhyun more because he knows perfectly well how duel club works and he for sure won't be attacking someone who isn't ready for it.

"I'm new."

"Obviously." Baekhyun sarcastically remarks. "Do you even know how this works?"

"Yes, I've watched it for a few times."

"W-What did you say?" Baekhyun's brow shots upward, is he trying to say he's been a spectator for a few duels of their club and he wasn't aware of it?

"Nothing." He smiles disarmingly and the ladies on the club swoons. That's when Baekhyun realizes it's the man Jongdae has been talking about before.

"You're the new Gryffindor quidditch team captain." Baekhyun states, sure of his deduction.

Joongi grins and bows. "It's an honor to be known by the great Byun Baekhyun."

"I don't know you." Baekhyun corrects.

"Heard of, then." Joongi replies back easily.

Baekhyun sighs, not caring about the conversation anymore. "Do you know how this goes?" He asks again instead. When he sees Joongi nod, he prepares his stance and calls out. "Let's start then."

Spells are exchanged between the two and Baekhyun is actually impressed at Joongi's ability to keep up with him despite this duel being on his first night as a member. Nevertheless, when it is getting too long already, Baekhyun finishes it.

"Expelliarmus." Baekhyun shouts and Joongi's wand clatters to the ground. Joongi stands confounded at what just happened.

After being acknowledged as the winner, Baekhyun turns back and makes his way down the platform. The crowd also disperses after, with some also making their way out the club while others stay behind to practice some more. 

Baekhyun is one of those making his way out when he feels his arm tugged backwards. He is about to punch whoever it was when he saw Joongi's annoying smiling face waiting at him.

"Hey."

Baekhyun tugs his arm back and stares suspiciously at Joongi. "What do you want this time?"

"Actually, this is my real purpose for coming here tonight." Joongi starts, and looked remorseful. "I came to apologize for what happened at the game. I know time has passed since then, but I couldn't live with myself until I apologized to you."

"Apologize for what?"

"For the stray bludger that almost hit you… that hit Chanyeol instead."

"O-Oh." Baekhyun mumbles. "You meant that."

Joongi nods and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm very sorry about that."

"Nothing to worry about. It was a long time ago." Baekhyun is about to leave, but Joongi is still standing in front of him. "Do you need anything else?"

"Umm."

"Yes?" Baekhyun asks expectantly.

Joongi shakes his head and lets out a laugh. "What am I even trying to do?" He tells himself before facing Baekhyun again. "Nothing. I'm sorry for holding you up again. And congratulations on your engagement. See you at the party." Joongi says before leaving a very confused Baekhyun.

But now he's left Baekhyun reminded again of his greatest nightmare, and he's not sure he appreciates that gesture. With his fists clenched, he trudges back to the dungeons when shadows in a dark corridor catches his attention. 

Curiosity will be Baekhyun's end because he certainly didn't like what he discovers when he follows the sounds and realizes who the voices belong to. Chanyeol and Irene enjoying a conversation isn't what he needed that night after being reminded of his impending reality, but here he is experiencing yet another crack in his heart.

Baekhyun turns back, his robes fluttering in the wind, and hurries back to the dorms. He hurries before the first tear drops, but he isn't so lucky. Just one step and it's already cascading down his face. He lets it be. He's perfected the art of crying without making sounds anyway.

After all, Baekhyun's been doing it for years.

\---

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror one more time. His eyes look empty despite how glammed up he looks with his make up and his custom made suit tailored just for him. Their house elf bows down to him before disappearing and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Tonight is the night. After this night, he will know who will be the man or woman who will be with him for the rest of his life. His betrothed, chosen by his parents for their family's advantage.

Baekhyun hears two knocks on his door and he looks up to see who it was. The door opens to his mom looking beautiful for this night as well.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asks, closing the door gently before approaching him.

"Nervous." Baekhyun's mom stops in front of him and strokes his head lightly, not wanting to ruin his styled hair. "But I want this night to be over already."

His mother smiles tight. "You have nothing to worry about, son. We made sure of your happiness when we agreed to this arrangement."

"Is it possible to be happy in an arranged marriage? Were you-Are you happy?"

She smiles down at her son and kisses him gently on his forehead. It's a rare show of affection from the stoic and elegant lady of the Byun household. "Of course I am, son. I got you and your brother. I'm also sure you'll be happy with this decision of ours."

"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers in answer, watching his mother go out of his room. He closes his eyes to focus and calm down. He's going to trust his mother and believe that he's going to be okay. Happy? Maybe. But will he be truly happy if it isn't Chanyeol he's going to spend the rest of his life with?

When he steps down their stairs, Baekhyun sees that the guests have already arrived at their manor, along with the guests of the Parks. He sees Chanyeol already socializing, his smile already in place and Irene hovering close around him. Irene too, looks marvelous tonight. If you're going to be announced betrothed to a Park, it's the least you could do. 

Chanyeol approaches him when he sees him and hands him a glass of champagne. "How are you doing tonight? Excited?"

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol intently. "I'm not. Why? Are you?" He eyes Irene watching them from where Chanyeol had left her. "Excited for your new betrothed?"

"I'm alright." Chanyeol only shrugs. He looks dashing tonight. His hair is pushed back, white suit also custom made to fit him, and his posture so sure. Sure of his position and standing in their society. Only Baekhyun feels like he doesn't belong tonight.

Chanyeol never left Baekhyun's side that night again. Baekhyun is wondering why he's doing it, but he didn't question it for he needed his presence to be able to make it through this.

When the guests have all gathered and eaten dinner, their parents - The Parks and Byuns - gather their attention by hitting their glasses lightly. Baekhyun's grip on his glass tightens at the impending announcement. Chanyeol gazes at him and wraps his arm around Baekhyun.

"It'll be okay." He whispers before gripping Baekhyun comfortingly. "Everything is going to be alright, Baekhyun."

"Thank you." Is all Baekhyun could say as he, Chanyeol, and the rest waits for their parents' announcement. "I know you know who it is you're getting engaged to, that's why you're not as nervous as me."

"I'm not nervous just because of that."

"What other reason do you have?"

Before Chanyeol could answer more, the Park patriarch's voice catches their attention once again. The crowd silences, anticipating who will be paired up to these families' kids that would strengthen their social status even more.

 

"We would like to thank all of you for coming tonight to this very special night for both of our families." Mr. Park starts, his booming and authoritative voice gathering the attention of all. He pauses and looks at their direction for what seems to be a long time before going back to the awaiting audience.

"We would like to announce the engagement of our kids, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, with each other. Their upcoming marriage once they graduate from Hogwarts will unite the families of the Parks and Byuns after a few failed attempts in the past." He chuckles and the rest of the crowd do too. A series of congratulations rain from everyone, but Baekhyun's ears are ringing.

Engaged to Chanyeol? Is he dreaming?

"What?!" Baekhyun exclaims. He turns toward his friend and demands, "Did you know about this?"

When Chanyeol only looked back at him, guilty and sheepish, Baekhyun pushes him away and he runs.

This can't be true. He can't be Chanyeol's fiancée when Irene was there in the crowd, waiting for her name to be announced. Not him, not Baekhyun.

_"We would like to announce the engagement of our kids, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun with each other. Their upcoming marriage once they graduate from Hogwarts will unite the families of the Parks and Byuns after a few failed attempts in the past."_

The announcement still keeps repeating again and again in his mind. What kind of cruel joke are their parents, and even Chanyeol, playing at?

He slams the door to his room and locks himself inside, never to be seen by the guests again for the night.

< end of part one >


End file.
